Siempre A Tu Lado
by Stormaw
Summary: Un hombre atormentado por el dolor llora la pérdida de su querido hermano, alguien observa en silencio su dolor. Un sufrimiento intenso los unió una tarde lluviosa. Te invito a leer One Shot de este encuentro. Escrito para la GF 2018. Archiefic. STORMAW


**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mi hija, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

Este es Mini Shot escrito para Archie, un evento doloroso los unió una tarde lluviosa. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento, y lo que se presenta son simplemente ideas de una servidora y fue escrito para la GF 2018.

* * *

.

.

 **Siempre A Tu Lado**

.

.

Las lágrimas corrían sobre su rostro, le dolía el alma el haberlo perdido. Ahora sí estaba más sólo que nunca…su querido hermano, estaba muerto…muerto.

.

.

Elevó sus ojos al cielo, y lloró más.

.

.

La intensa lluvia se mezclaba con sus lágrimas, tiró a un lado su gaita, sería la última vez que tocaría ese instrumento. Ya nunca más estarían juntos, ya nunca más escucharía sus risas, sus regaños o escucharía sus locuras. Ya nunca más…Stear y Anthony estaban muertos…muertos. Su querido hermano se había ido como él, lo dejó para siempre…

.

.

— Hermano, ¿por qué? ¿por qué te has ido? ¿Por qué me has dejado? ¿Por qué Stear? ¿Por qué? Stear…

.

.

No pudo más, derrotado por el dolor, se arrodilló llorando cerca de la tumba recién hecha, se llevó sus manos a su cara y su cuerpo entero se sacudió en sollozos, el dolor era intenso. Ya nunca más lo vería, tomó con dolor la tierra de la tumba y la miró con los ojos empanados por las lágrimas, no lo podía creer, ni siquiera tenía un cuerpo para llorarle. No, no había cuerpo porque ni eso pudieron rescatar de esa horrible guerra. Era una tumba vacía, un simple símbolo que le estaba gritando que su querido hermano ya no estaba con él. Esa tumba vacía era el mismo vacío que su corazón sentía en ese momento.

.

.

Ríos de lodo se habían hecho sobre la tumba y la tierra alrededor, llovía fuerte, el viento helado movía su cabello, pero nada le importó, se arrojó sobre esa tumba vacía. Era tanto su dolor que no sabía cómo calmar un poco su pena. Su mente repetía una y otra vez las mismas palabras, su querido hermano estaba muerto…muerto; esa maldita guerra se lo había quitado para siempre de las manos. Jamás lo volvería ver, jamás volvería escuchar sus risas, ni su voz, jamás.

.

.

Una solitaria persona lo había visto todo, lo había seguido en absoluto silencio desde que saliera de la mansión. Ella al igual que él tenía el corazón destruido, ella también era un alma solitaria como él. Ya no tenía nadie a su lado, había perdido el amor de su juventud, y ahora a su querido hermano, sí hermano porque para ella Stear fue siempre su hermano protector, Albert había desaparecido, sí ella estaba tan sola como se sentía él. Además, Candy se sentía culpable, si ella no hubiera estado tan metida en sus ilusiones con Terry quizás…sí quizás ella hubiera podido hacer algo, quizás ella hubiera podido detenerlo. Pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Stear se estaba despidiendo de ella, ni siquiera lo notó porque ella estaba embriagada de felicidad por la idea de ver al guapo inglés. Las culpas la estaban matando, aunque sabía que nada lo hubiera detenido, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Las lágrimas corrían sobre su bello rostro mezclándose con la intensa lluvia de esa fría tarde. Oculta tras el tronco del frondoso roble, no se atrevía a acercarse.

.

.

— Archie —, musitó con tanto dolor — …perdóname Stear, perdóname —, lloró con más dolor.

.

.

Cerró los ojos y se llevó su mano a la boca para callar sus sollozos, le dolía tanto haberlo perdido, ahora si estaban solos, tan solos. Ellos se habían ido para siempre de este mundo, los dos los habían abandonado; jamás escucharían sus risas y sus voces. Los fuertes sollozos de Archie la sacaron de su aislamiento, tragó seco. No pudo más.

.

.

Caminó lento sobre el lodo y charcos de agua, estaba completamente empapada, su ropa negra estaba pegada a su cuerpo. No quería perturbarlo, pero ella quería estar con él, necesitaba estar con él; trataría de consolarlo, el cielo pareció compadecerse del dolor, y la lluvia cedió. La joven rubia se detuvo a unos pasos, se le partía el corazón verlo así.

.

.

Archie lloraba sobre la tumba sin descanso, múltiples imágenes de su hermano llegaban a recordarle sus tiempos felices, tiempos que desgraciadamente nunca más regresarían. Recuerdos, eso era lo único que le quedaban de él.

.

.

— Stear…Stear perdóname, perdóname por no haberte detenido…yo no sabía…Stear…—, lloraba desgarradoramente sin descanso.

.

.

Una temblorosa mano se estiró para tocarlo temerosa de su rechazo, necesitaba tanto estar cerca de él, su dolor la estaba matando. Archie se sacudió al sentir sobre su espalda unas tibias manos, y un dulce aroma de rosas cerca de él. Cerró los ojos, dejando escapar sus lágrimas, sabía que era ella…su amor, su Gatita del alma, no hubo rechazo, había confianza. No estaba sólo, ella estaba a su lado. Él se volteó para verla, sus ojos llorosos se encontraron; una triste sonrisa cubrió sus rostros. Archie acarició con cariño su bello rostro ante la mirada asombrada de ella, después la tomó en sus brazos y besó su pelo mojado. No hubo necesidad de palabras, ambos dejaron salir su dolor con sus lágrimas en un abrazo intenso, esa fría tarde, era necesario.

.

.

Siguieron juntos llorando juntos sentados abrazados a un lado de esa tumba vacía sobre la tierra mojada tratando de mitigar su dolor del alma. Dos ángeles los abrazaron amorosos a ambos, no estaban solos, esos dos hermosas almas que un día ellos conocieran velarían por ellos desde el cielo.

.

.

Un dolor profundo unió dos almas solitarias para siempre esa fría tarde en aquel triste lugar, un dolor que transformó su soledad en un amor intenso que los unió para siempre, una hermosa relación que nació en un día de lágrimas y dolor.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

 _Saludos especiales a Nerckka Andrews por invitarme a formar parte de tu grupo en la GF desde el año pasado, Gissa Álvarez por animarme a escribir este Mini Shot, Maravilla 121 como siempre gracias por leer mis borradores, y Luz gracias por indicarme mis errores ortográficos y gramaticales, jajajajaja, fueros horrores y eso que lo edité. Gracias por su apoyo y amistad._

 _._

 _._

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado mi primer Mini Shot de Archie, está escrito con mucho cariño._

 _Muchas gracias por su tiempo._

 _Cuídense_


End file.
